High School What are ya gunna do?
by Toph Is Legend
Summary: Kagome is a new student at Shikon High School. She doesn't exactly "fit in with the "in crowd"" well thats high school for ya! This is my first fanfic dont hate! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic so yeah dont be hard on me LOL THis is chapter one hope ya enjoy!**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Kagome's alarm clock sounded as the clock beeped 6am. Kagome took her alarm clock in her hand still half asleep and threw it on the ground.

Kagome didn't want to get up and go to school. It was her first day at a new school and she was pretty freaked out. Her mother got a better job here in Tokyo so her mother bought a house here in a heartbeat.

Kagome's mother marched into her room and stroked her hair. "Kagome it's time to get up!"

Kagome groaned. "10 more minutes!" Kagome pulled her pillow over her head and put her face flat on her bed.

"No now!" her mother half yelled. She stood up and went to the foot of Kagome's bed. She grabber her feet and pulled. Kagome went flying toward her but she stepped aside in the knick of time and Kagome fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" Kagome got up rubbing her bottom. "Ok, I'm awake now!" Kagome grabbed two towels from her closet and shut the bathroom door. She stripped out of her pajamas and turned the water on.

Kagome's mom, Samna, exited the room and headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Kagome shut the water off after 20 minutes in the shower. She put her hair in the shorter towel and dried herself with the long one.

When she opened the bathroom door she could smell bacon from the kitchen. The aroma was pleasing.

After searching her closet for 5 minutes she finally found a descent outfit to wear on the first day.

Kagome wasn't a prep. She was more on the punk side. Sheslipped on her black Victoria Secret bra and pulled up a purple pair of underwear that said "Little miss bitch" on the ass. She slipped into a black pair of skinny jeans, a red and black striped top that said "Addicted to him" in white letters, and black and red converse. She had converse in every color you could imagine.

Kagome took her brush off her night table and started brushing her hair. Her hair was layered (Like a rock star (Sort of)) with dark blue highlights. Her hair was down to the middle of her back.

When she finished brushing her hair, she took and hair tie and put it around her wrist. Kagome split her hair into three parts and made a side braid.

Kagome grabbed her backpack from the living room and sat down at the table. She took 5 pieces of bacon and ate them quickly. She gave her mom a kiss and sped out the door.

Kagome hopped onto her motorcycle. It was black and silver. She drove a few miles until she found the school and parked in the student parking lot.

She had read on the pamphlet that some demons attended the school. That didn't really bother her. Kagome took off her helmet and started into the school.


	2. Chapter 2

When she was inside the school it was easy to find the main office. If was right on the left as soon as you walked in. Kagome entered the office and went to the desk. A woman with black hair to her shoulders was on the phone.

As soon as she hung up she turned to face Kagome. "Hello!" Her voice was sweet but sort of fake.

"Hi.. I'm Kagome. I need a schedule." Kagome said sighing. It was only 7:30 and class wouldn't start for another hour.

The sectary pulled out her schedule and handed it to her. "You can walk around the school to see where your classes are." She said picking up her phone.

Kagome left the office and wandered around the school. She found all her classes in the order she had to go to them.

Kagome came to the main doors again. She went outside and roamed around. Just then Kagome sensed another aura. Whose was it? It was a demon, that was for sure.

"Show yourself!" Kagome commanded. No answer.

"I said to show yourself!' she repeated. Still no answer.

_Who could it be? I haven't met anyone yet so I doubt I know them. _She thought.

Kagome sat down in front of a tree and started nipping at a piece of bacon she put in her backpack. She heard something in the tree above her, "Whose their?" Kagome called.

A figure jumped out of the tree and hopped onto the roof and was gone. _I wonder who that was? _Kagome thought.

She looked at her watch. It was now 8:20. The bell rand at 8:30. She was going to head in when she heard voices of a male and female. She stayed put for a while and saw them pass her.

The girl was wearing a pink blouse that had a palm tree on it and tight leather pants. Her hair was light brown and pulled up in a high ponytail. The boy had purplish eyes and had short brown hair pulled into a tiny ponytail in the back of his neck. He wore a blue button up shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans.

She watched them disappear into the school then got up. She put her backpack around her shoulder and headed into the school. She found her locker, which she forgot to do before, and shoved her Jansport backpack inside. She grabbed a led pencil from her pocket and shut her locker.

She arrived at her first class when the first bell rang. She could hear many different voices in the hallway. After about five minutes kids started entering the classroom. She could feel each person stare at her as they walked in. The second bell rang letting everyone know they should be in homeroom. Kagome looked around. She saw many different faces.

"Class we have a new student. Kagome will you please come up and introduce yourself."

Kagome got up and made a small bubble with her gum and popped it..

The teacher exited to hiss chair at his desk. He was grading tests.

"Well, I'm Kagome…. I moved 'cause my mom got a better job and that's all you need to know." And with that Kagome sat down. The bell rand signaling them to go to 1st period.

As she walked down the hall she heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and saw the girl she had saw walk in the school earlier.

"Hello!" she said panting.

"Uh… Hi.." Kagome said a little confused by why she stopped her.

"What do you have next period?" she asked as she pulled out her schedule. Kagome continued walking signaling her to follow.

'Gym." Kagome said handing her, her schedule. "What's your name?" Kagome asked as she entered the locker room.

"Sango," she said not taking her eyes off the paper. "Sweet! We have every class together except 6th period." Sango said cheerfully.

Kagome changed into the gym clothes she brought. Her shirt was tight and showed off her huge breasts. The shirt was a red tank top. Her shorts were so short that you could see the bottom line of her underwear.

Kagome went out into the gym and saw all the guys were already there. When she came in they all stared at her. Except one.

There leaning against the door was a hanyou. He had long silver hair that came almost down to his hips. His eyes were gold. He looked like he was deep in thought.

All the other girls entered the gym and Mr. Takionishi began taking attendance.

When he got to her name she said here in a small yet sweet voice which made the hanyou look up. He looked at the girl from top to bottom. She was stunning. Woah. He felt his heart skip a beat as she looked over at him.

She smirked as he looked away and went to stand beside one of his friends.

That's when he remembered Kikiyo. He had to forget what his heart felt like when he saw that new girl. For Kikiyo was his only love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! please review ppl!**

He stood there blankly staring into space thinking about Kikiyo. That's when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Inuyasha! Can you hear me!" The coach screamed.

"Oh yes, sir!" He said coming back to reality.

"Good now we can start the game." The coach said. "I will pick teams. I don't want to hear complaining! Got it?"

"Yes, sir!" The class said in harmony.

"Sango over here!" Sango went to where he pointed. "Miroku there!" He pointed to the opposite direction. The boy she saw outside with Sango walked over to the other side of the gym. "Kagome there!" He pointed to Sango. A grin spread across my face as I sprinted over to where Sango stood. He kept calling out names until there were only two boys left.

"Inuyasha, on Sango's team." Sango smiled. Inuyasha was one of her best friends.

They started the game dodge ball. During the game you could hear yells and screams, moans and groans, soon it was Kagome and Inuyasha against Miroku.

Kagome started to laugh when Miroku got on his knees and started begging her to have mercy on him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and banged the dodge ball into Miroku's head. Kagome frowned. "Hey! I was getting a good laugh out of that!" Kagome screamed. She was mad cause she wanted to be the one to get him out.

Inuyasha ignored her and entered the guy's locker room. Kagome stomped into the girls and changed into her normal clothes. She waited for the bell to ring and went to her second period class.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The bell rand after fifth period and Kagome headed towards the cafeteria. She was really hungry. She couldn't wait to get her lunch.

When she entered the cafeteria she didn't see her friends. She went out the door into the schoolyards. There were more tables and a few trees. She found Sango and a lot of her friends at the foot of a tree eating their lunch.

When Sango saw Kagome she motioned for her to come over. Kagome sat down next to Sango and looked at everyone. Everyone looked back.

"This is Ayame, Kouga, Kagura, Kanna, Shippo, and." Her voice trailed off. She looked around then spotted him. "That's Sesshomaru." She whispered in her ear. "He had never ever liked a girl in his whole entire life. He never looks at a girl." Sango said still whispering.

"Did I miss the party?" Inuyasha said walking over to them.

"Yeah, we had the music and everything!" Ayame teased.

Inuyasha chuckled. He climbed up on the branch of the tree and sat on it. He tore open his lunch bag and started eating ramen.

Kagome asked all of them for their numbers. When they gave them to her she took her cell phone out and put them in. She gave them each an icon. For Inuyasha's she put a bowl of ramen. When the bell rang Kagome stuffed her phone into her pocket.

The last three periods bored Kagome and she barely paid attention. When the last bell rang Kagome rushed to her locker and grabbed her backpack and ran to the parking lot.

When she got to her motorcycle she tried starting it. It wouldn't go. "Shit," Kagome mumbled under her breath. That's when she saw Inuyasha coming towards her.

"Hey, Kagome!" He yelled across the parking lot. She waved back to him.

"Hey, do you think you can give me a ride home? My bike ain't starting." Kagome said in a sort of whisper.

"Well, my brother drove me to school today. You'll have to ask him. Where do you live anyway?"

"Across from the mansion in the outskirts of town." Kagome answered.

"Ha! I live next to the mansion! So you are our new neighbor?" Inuyasha had a huge grin on his face.

Before Kagome could answer someone said, "Let's go, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru, can we give Kagome a ride? She lives just across from us." Inuyasha asked getting into the back of the car.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and shrugged. He signaled for her to sit in the front. Kagome opened the door and sat down.

Sesshomaru started the car and started driving out of the school parking lot. Sesshomaru studied the girl more closely at the red light. She was drop dead gorgeous. The blue highlights in her hair brought out her sparkling light blue eyes. Her skin was flawless and looked soft.

Sesshomaru was to caught up in the moment he didn't notice that the light had turned green.

"Go!" Inuyasha repeated for the 5th time. There were cars honking in back of them. Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance and began driving.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru? Why wouldn't you go?" Sesshomaru didn't answer.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru carefully. He had long, silver hair like Inuyasha's, but he didn't have dog ears on his head. His gold eyes were cold and had barely any emotion.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagome and caught her staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow. He leaned over to her ear still keeping his eyes on the road and his hands on the wheel. "Stop staring," he whispered softly making sure Inuyasha didn't hear.

He leaned back up. A slight blush crossed Kagome's face. Sesshomaru smirked.

The rest of the ride was silent. Then finally Sesshomaru pulled into his driveway.

"Thanks for the ride!" Kagome said smiling. She crossed the road to her house and went inside. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both filed into their own house.

**idk ill prolly get in another chapter today. maybe two! its your lucky day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ppls! I hope you like my storry so far! here is chapter 4**

When Kagome entered her house she smelled lavender. Her mom had been cleaning. Mmm it smelled so good. Kagome placed her bag on a chair in the living room. She saw her mom cleaning the bathroom. She quickly said hello and went to her room.

She took out her Verison texting blackberry. She looked through all her numbers. She signed on to her account. She added all the names to her list_. Hmm.. looks like some people are on_.Kagome thought.

**Gloss31- Sango**

**Hellyeahboi- Inuyasha**

**Bearmychild22- Miroku**

**Wolvesareourfriends- Ayame**

**Speedfastrace- Koga**

**BitchOfAction- Kagome**

**Demons- Sesshomaru**

**Foxfire- Shippo**

**Chat room 11223456332356464665 activated**

**Gloss31- Heyy Kaggs! **

**BitchOfAction- Yo, sup?**

**Gloss31- n2m u**

**BitchOfAction- same**

**Hellyeahboi has entered the room**

**Bearmychild22 has entered the room**

**Speedfastrace has entered the room**

**BitchOfAction- hey guys**

**Hellyeahboi- hey**

**Bearmychild22- hey**

**Speedfastrace- hey**

**Foxfire has entered the room**

**Wolvesareourfriends has entered the room**

**Demons has entered the room**

**Hellyeahboi- Wow didn't think Sesshomaru would actually come into the chat**

**BitchOfAction- why?**

**Hellyeahboi- cause he hates people**

**Foxfire- maybe he had nothing better to do**

**Demons- I am right here….**

**BitchOfAction- LOL**

**Hellyeahboi- Hey Kagome come over I wanna show you something**

**BitchOfAction- sure be right there'**

**BitchOfAction has left the room.**

Kagome put her cell phone in her pocket and started walking over to Inuyasha's house. She saw him outside motioning her to come over. "Hey, what's up?" she asked walking up his porch steps.

He showed her into his house and into his room. He sat down on hid bed and patted the spot beside it. "sit," he said.

Kagome obediently sat down. Inuyasha pulled out a sheath with a sword inside. He pulled out the sword it was old and rusty.

Kagome had a questioning look on her face. As soon as she was going to say something the sword transformed into a huge sword.

"Woah!" Kagome muttered. "That is so awesome!"

He put the sword back into it's sheath. "I know, right? My dad gave it to me like a year ago."

Sesshomaru heard them talking and came into the room. "Hey Sesshomaru!" Kagome squealed. Sesshomaru looked surprised that she had squealed like that. Kagome stood up.

Sesshomaru blocked the door so she couldn't leave.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Sesshomaru asked his face feeling hot. _Why do I feel this way?_ He thought.

Kagome was shocked that he had asked her to stay. "Yeah, sure."

"Good because it's done."

He left the room and put everything at the table. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha lived by themselves. Kagome sat at one end of the table and Sesshomaru sat at the other end.

They all started to eat in silence. When Kagome couldn't take it anymore she started to talk. "So, it's Friday. What are you guys doing this weekend?"

"Inuyasha slurped up some ramen.

"I'm going to the school dance, are you guys?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There is a dance tomorrow?" Kagome asked, shocked that they would have a dance the day after the first day of school.

"Yes. It starts at 5 and ends at 10." Sesshomaru told her.

Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention. He was to occupied with his ramen.

"Do you think you could take me?" Kagome asked shyly.

"I mean like drive me." Kagome caught herself.

"Yeah sure I'll pick you up at 4:45."

Everyone finished dinner and Kagome went home.

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took me a while to get goin, I had tons oh homework and had to write a play for history…. Heres chapter 5. Oh and before I forget. I know you wanted to know.. this is a sess/kag thing,**

Saturday came extremely fast. It was 12:00. Kagome searcher through her closet until she found the perfect outfit. Tight skinny jeans and a Aeropostale shirt. The shirt was long-sleeved and black. On the front in silver letters it said Aeropostale vertically down the side. She pushed half her bangs to the side and half to the other side, so when she put the hood on her shirt up it would look descent. She took her black and white converse out of her closet and slipped them on.

When it was 4:15 Kagome started curling her hair. When she finished it was 4:40. She put her hair to the sides in front and propped her hood up. She looked fabulous.

Sesshomaru was right on time. When Kagome opened the door she saw Sesshomaru's emotionless face. As soon as he saw her, though, his eyes lit up.

Kagome stared at him. His long, silver hair flowed over a blue button down shirt and beige dress pants.

When Kagome got into the car she thought about what to say. Just as she was about to say he looked nice Sesshomaru said, "You look beautiful, Kagome."

A blush spread across Kagome's cheeks. "You don't look half bad yourself."

Now that Kagome thought more about it, they were kind of on a date. I mean, he was taking her to a dance!

Kagome's face went dreamy as she thought about it more.

Soon after the ride began it ended. When they pulled up into the parking lot she could hear the music inside the gym. Kagome stepped out of the car and started walking towards the door.

When she entered, the first thing that caught her eye was the disco ball. There was a D.J and a whole load of kids dancing.

"Kagome!" it was Sango.

"Hey!"

"So glad you came! This is going to be so awesome!"

Sesshomaru walked in the door and stood next to Kagome.

"Come on Kagome lets go dance!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her to the dance floor.

They danced and danced until a slow song for couples came on.

"Sango, may I have this dance?" Miroku asked.

Sango blushed. "Of course!" She grabbed Miroku's hand and they went onto the dance floor.

Sesshomaru finally built up the courage and walked over to Kagome. He cleared his throat.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked quietly.

A huge grin came onto Kagome's face. "Of course I would."

Once they were on the dance floor. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru took a hold on her waist and they started dancing to the music.

As the song continued Kagome moved closer to Sesshomaru. She put her head on his chest and let him lead.

Sesshomaru felt a blush spread across his face as her face buried into his shirt. He never blushed. He felt his stomach twist and turn like he was on a rollercoaster.

Kagome closed her eyes and nestled into his shirt. His body was very comforting to touch.

She felt him kiss her head lightly. She blushed.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand it. He took a grip on her shoulders strongly and made her look at him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly then gentle, finally passionately. He nipped her lower lip so she would let him in. She parted her lips a little and he went in. He explored her mouth and them their tongues dance.

Was she dreaming? She was with an awesome guy. This couldn't be real, but it was. When their kiss ended Sesshomaru hugged her, then kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"It's time to leave." He said grabbing Kagome's hand. She waved to Sango and Miroku and thought back to their kiss just a few moments ago. She was so lucky.

When they entered the car it was silent. Kagome placed her hand on her armrest. When Sesshomaru heard her put her hand there, he quickly took her hand in his.

He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other in hers the rest of the way home. It was like a dream. He couldn't believe it was happening to him, and with a human nonetheless. He would cherish her forever. She was his. No one could have her now.

When Sesshomaru pulled into her driveway, he quickly got out and opened the door for Kagome.

He took her hand and walked her to the door.

"Thank you so much, Sessho-" But before she could finish he was kissing her.

He kissed her hand and went back to his car. He backed out and pulled into his own driveway.

Kagome entered her house and ran to her room. She got our her diary and began to write about her wonderful day with Sesshomaru.


	6. WRITERS BLOCK

**Oh my goodness! I don't know what to write! I must put this story on hold for I'm having difficulties in deciding what to write. I'm sorry everyone! **


	7. Chapter 7

OMG i am so sorry i took so long. i forgot i was writing stories. hahaaaaaaaaa. sorry!Kagome woke up the next morning. She remembered the wonderful day she had just hours ago. She though she was on of the luckiest girls in the world.She got into the shower and washed her hair with shampoo three times so you could smell it from feet away. she brushed through her hair, then blow-dried it.  
She styled her hair half up, and half down. she wanted to look really good today, so she put eyeliner on and a little mascara. She put a plain white long-sleeved shirt on and a mini vest with fake fur lining it over top. She put on black skinny jeans and light brown knitted ugs on overtop(this is the outfit i'm wearing once i get my cast off!) She got into her mom's car to drive to school, since her motorcycle was still broken.  
Once she pulled into the parking lot, she saw Inuyasha leaning on his car. He looked like he was crying. Kagome rushed out of the car, and stumbled over to him. "Inuyasha, what is wrong?" Kagome asked sincerely.  
He didn't look at her. He sniffled and answered, "The demons who killed my parents took Sesshomaru as their captives, and took him back to fudel (Sp?) Japan."  
Kagome didn't know what to say to this. "How did they take him to fudel Japan? That is impossible!"  
"You know the well in your shrine?"  
"Yes."  
"Well i guess it lets Inu demons through. I don't know if you can go through, but i need to save my brother." Inuyasha jumped into his car.  
"wait! I need to help you. I really like Sesshomaru!"  
"It might get dangerous. Are you skilled at anything?"  
"Actually, i am skilled archerer and daggers. I love my daggers." She grinned as she ot into the passenger seat of his car.  
"I don't think Sesshomaru would want you to go. I don't think he would want you to get hurt in anyway."  
"Do i look like a baby to you? I can handle myself thank you!" Kagome was starting to get pissed off.  
Inuyasha put his hands up in defence. "Sorry! Let's get going." He started the car and drove out of the parking lot.  
Miroku saw the two leave. "Sango, my dear, do you know where those two are going?"  
"No idea, let's follow them." Sang announced jumping into Miroku's car.  
Miroku started his car and drove out of the parking lot in search of Inuyasha's car. 


End file.
